rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kizzie's Drag Race (Season 1)
Kizzie's Drag Race (Season 1) is a fan made series created by MizKizzie. 10 queens compete for the title of "Kizzie's Next Drag Superstar", a 1-year supply of Anastasia Beverly Hills Cosmetics and a cash price of $100,000. The season was announced on November 20th, 2019, with the cast reveal on November 26th, 2019. The season premiered on November 29th, 2019. On December 21st, 2019, Zoe was crowned the winner. Lia Belrose and Tati Moonstone were the runners-up. Hannah Bach won the title of Miss Congeniality. Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won Kizzie's Drag Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant won the main challenge with another contestant. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team and praised as one of the best individually, but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life with another contestant, and both were eliminated. :█ The contestant made it to the final 3. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant appeared in the Finale episode. :█ The contestant received critiques. Episodes 'Episode 1: ''"Back To Medieval" * '''Guest Judge: Kacey Musgraves * Mini Challenge: Photoshoot with Kizzie * Mini Challenge Winner: Lia Belrose * Mini Challenge Prize: A $2,500 gift card from Fierce Queen * Main Challenge: Create a look from scratch inspired by the medieval times. * Main Challenge Winner: '''Angele Creme * '''Main Challenge Prize: A $2,500 gift card from The Crème Shop * Bottom Two: '''Hannah Bach and Joy Bonnet * '''Lip-Sync Song: "Cannibal" by Kesha * Eliminated: '''Joy Bonnet '''Entrance Order 'Episode 2: ''"Techno Queens" * '''Guest Judge: Ophelia Overdose * Mini Challenge: Make an futuristic bodysuit and a futuristic gun in 15 minutes. * Mini Challenge Winner: Evelyn Baudin and Zoe * Mini Challenge Prize: Team Captain * Main Challenge: In 2 teams, act in your own futuristic comedy show. * Runway Theme: '''Plastique Fantastique * '''Main Challenge Winner: '''Tati Moonstone * '''Main Challenge Prize: A $3,000 Gift Card to MuLondon and a Wig Wardrobe from Rockstar Wigs * Bottom Two: '''Evelyn Baudin and Lia Belrose * '''Lip-Sync Song: "Dangerous Woman" by Ariana Grande * Eliminated: 'Evelyn Baudin 'Episode 3: ''"La Vie En Rose" * '''Guest Judge:' Ciara * Mini Challenge: Make an wig and a mask made of roses or flowers in 10 minutes. * Mini Challenge Winner: Cara Diamond and Miz Chinesa * Mini Challenge Prize: Team Captain * Main Challenge: In 2 teams, dance to a comedic and dramatic song inspired by La Vie En Rose. * Runway Theme: Rose Power * Main Challenge Winner: '''Lia Belrose * '''Main Challenge Prize: A $3,000 gift card from The Diva's Jewels * Bottom Two: '''Cara Diamond and Miz Chinesa * '''Lip-Sync Song: "Level Up" by Ciara * Eliminated: 'Miz Chinesa 'Episode 4: ''"Snatch Game" * '''Guest Judge:' Melanie Martinez * Mini Challenge: Reading Is Fundamental. * Mini Challenge Winner: Tati Moonstone * Mini Challenge Prize: $2,500 gift card from L.a. Eyeworks. * Main Challenge: Snatch Game. * Runway Theme: Naughty Nighties * Main Challenge Winner: '''Tati Moonstone and Zoe * '''Main Challenge Prize: A seven-night stay in Paris courtesy of misterb&b * Bottom Two: '''Angele Creme and Lia Belrose * '''Lip-Sync Song: "Show and Tell" by Melanie Martinez * Eliminated: 'No one 'Episode 5: ''"Set It" * '''Guest Judge:' Lizzo * Mini Challenge: Answer 10 answers about Martini's Drag Race, the one that answers thems faster wins. * Mini Challenge Winner: Hannah Bach * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the pairs and trio for the main challenge * Main Challenge: In pairs and a trio, come up with your own comedy set. * Runway Theme: Capes and Drapes * Main Challenge Winner: '''Lia Belrose * '''Main Challenge Prize: A Suite Of Jewels From Fierce! Drag Jewels and a $2,000 gift card from Nailed by Christie. * Bottom Two: '''Cara Diamond and Tati Moonstone * '''Lip-Sync Song: "Juice" by Lizzo * Eliminated: 'Cara Diamond 'Episode 6: ''"Exotic Make-Over" * '''Guest Judge:' Elvira * Mini Challenge: Turn wigs into drag-tastic beauty masks. * Mini Challenge Winner: Zoe * Mini Challenge Prize: An extra $25 to spend at the thrift store. * Main Challenge: Make-over their mothers inspired by exotic animals and make them a member of their drag family. * Main Challenge Winner: '''Zoe * '''Main Challenge Prize: Six-night stay at the Grove Hotel and Ice Palace on Fire Island * Bottom Two: '''Diocel Argent and Tati Moonstone * '''Lip-Sync Song: "Starships" by Nicki Minaj * Eliminated: 'Diocel Argent 'Episode 8: ''"The Super 4" * '''Guest Judge:' Cupcakke and RuPaul * Top 4 Challenge: Write and record your own unique verse to RuPaul's iconic song "Super Queen", then star in an ambitious music video for the song alongside your fellow queens. * Runway Theme: Final Four Eleganza Extravaganza * Top 4 Challenge Winner: Zoe * Bottom Two: Angele Creme and Tati Moonstone * Lip-Sync Song: "Squirdward Nose'' by Cupcakke * Eliminated: Angele Creme Top Three of Season 1 'Episode 9: ''"Grand Finale" * '''Winner of Kizzie's Drag Race: Zoe * Runners-Up: '''Lia Belrose and Tati Moonstone * '''Miss Congeniality: Hannah Bach Category:Seasons